Casey vs the Fifth Elder: BSides and Rarities
by atlee
Summary: A few "lost scenes" cut out of Casey vs. the Fifth Elder. The second, "Carina's Secret" gives some of her backstory with Sandoval. Also, some Charah snuck in.
1. Chapter 1

_So as I've been writing "Casey vs. the Fifth Elder" (appearing now at a website near you), I've had the occasional scene pop into my head that didn't have anything to do with the main plot, and would just slow things down pace-wise, but would be fun to write anyway. I also wanted the chance to work some of the regular characters who are also in the background for this particular story. So that, and the fact that I'm nothing if not self-indulgent, led me to start throwing them together – the first of which is found below._

_This first came to mind as I was proofing the first chapter of the story, and the dialogue made me flash back to an old TV show that nobody should be imitating if they ever want to be taken seriously as writers. Hopefully, I fixed it in the story, but also I figured it might be fun to do a salute to that particular show._

_The scene doesn't really need any knowledge of the plot of "Casey vs. the Fifth Elder." Though, I suppose I should point out that Agent Andy Bailey is a young agent working as part of Casey's and Morgan's team.  
_

_As always, I don't own 'Chuck', or any campy 60s TV shows. Or any non-campy 60s TV shows, for that matter._

_

* * *

_

**Casey vs. the Comic Book**

_General Beckman answered the phone on its first ring. As she listened, her face began to shift from its usual impassive state, her eyes narrowing in concern. "I see." She dropped the phone back in its cradle with more force than necessary, then shook her head._

_Major O'Hearn watched all of this from his vantage point at the other end of the room. He was new to the post, only brought in two weeks ago. He had never seen the General so concerned. "What is it, General?" he asked._

"_It's the Ringleader. He's escaped."_

_The Major sunk down in his chair. "Saints preserve us!"_

"_Yes Major. We'll need every bit of help we can get. But, there's only one man that can save us from that dastardly deviant."_

"_You mean…"  
_

"_Yes Major, I mean…him."_

_

* * *

_

"_Yes, General."_

_John Casey listened attentively to the voice at the other end of the phone. "In understand. We'll be right there." He hung up the phone and turned to the other man in the room. "I'm afraid our chess game will have to wait, old chum."_

_Morgan put his pipe aside, and stood up. "Then there's trouble?"_

"_The Ringleader. We're needed." Casey walked over to the desk in his study, and tilted the head of the bust of Ronald Reagan standing atop it. A door in the wall appeared. "There's no time to lose."_

_

* * *

_

"Dadadada dadadada dadadada dadadada Casey…"

"Seriously?"

Morgan looked over at Agent Bailey. "What? So I was getting a bit carried away. You think it's a bad idea?"

The young agent looked slightly amused. They were in the Colonel's apartment, taking a much-deserved Call of Duty break after the long mission. In a bit of sharing, Morgan had decided to tell the young Agent about his great new idea.

"I don't know that it matters what I think. And I admit I don't really know Colonel Casey that well, but is he really going to want you to write a comic book about him?" Bailey asked.

"Well, why not? He gets to be a hero, right? Think about how few people know about the sacrifices guys like us make. This is the perfect way to show the world what we do."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure the world isn't supposed to know what we do."

"Well, we really don't know what the Ring is up to right now anyway. C'mon, it'll be a piece of cake. I just need to work on my drawing. I'm still having trouble getting Casey's jawline right. But I think I can do a better job with him than with the Wonder Brain and Danger Girl."

Bailey raised an eyebrow. "Who are they?"

"Oh, just some other characters I'd been working with."

"So what's Casey's name going to be?"

"Yeah, I'm still working on that. I'm thinking…Colonel Justice, or Commander Badass. Something like that. I want something tough, but my old thesaurus wasn't much help. Major Sturdy just didn't sound right."

"No, I can see that it wouldn't."

"Anyway, I can always fill that out at the end. And I haven't told you the ending either."

"Ok," Agent Bailey said dubiously.

* * *

_The Ringleader chuckled with glee as his henchmen worked on the lock to the back of the truck they'd just hijacked. "Excellent, soon the world's finest diamonds will all be mine. Perfect for my…rings!" He raised his hand, waving the jewelry attached to each of his fingers._

_The henchmen finished with the lock and pried open the door. A fist reached out from the truck, connecting with the face of one of the Ringleader's lackies. _

_Casey and his sidekick jumped out of the truck. "You're finished, Ringleader!"_

"_You two! But I killed you!"_

"_Ah, but you easily escaped your trap. In your rush to finish your crimes, you forgot that crocodiles are allergic to tapioca."_

"_Drat!"_

"_And now, I think it's time we wrap things up. Shall we, Bearded Wonder?"_

"_Let's!" Casey's sidekick smacked a fist into his other hand in emphasis._

_

* * *

_"Bearded Wonder? I take it that would be you?"

"Every great hero needs a sidekick."

"Uh huh."

"So, what do you think?"

"Yeah, you may want to put some more work into it."

"Oh." Morgan looked glum for a moment. But only for a moment, as he soon shrugged and picked up the game controller from the coffee table. "Oh well. Another game?"

* * *

_There will be more "b-side" scenes shortly. Please click on the review button to let me know what you think, and if desired demand an apology._


	2. Chapter 2

_I've been remiss in adding any more B-Sides to the main "Casey vs. the Fifth Elder" storyline. Now that that story is nearing a close, I figured I'd better catch up._

_This one gives a bit of the backstory of Carina's relationship with Sandoval. But, the good news is it also brings in everyone's two favorite characters._

_That would be two characters I don't own. Which, funny story, means they're exactly like all of the other "Chuck" characters.  
_

**Carina's Secret**

"Uh, Sarah?"

"Hmm?" Sarah looked up from her cup of coffee to give Chuck a questioning glance.

Chuck stepped away from the kitchen window and sat down beside his girlfriend. "I just saw something kind of…weird?"

Chuck watched Sarah's face immediately shift from relaxed to serious mode. "What's wrong? Is there someone out there?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Chuck quickly reassured her. "It's just, I saw somebody leaving Casey's house."

Sarah looked up. "Seriously? You mean somebody…female?" Her lips twisted into a grin. "Well what do you know?"

"Yeah, there's more." Chuck felt slightly flushed, as he considered how to say this. Finally, he decided on the direct approach. "It's Carina."

Sarah looked at Chuck for a moment, before shrugging. "Can't say I'm surprised. I knew she was here working with Casey. It was only a matter of time."

"You know," Chuck said, flashing his own grin. "We can't assume she was with Casey. Morgan's staying there too now."

"Get serious."

"Hey, Morgan may not look like a ladies' man, but he has his moments. And it's not like Carina's that picky."

Chuck was momentarily worried that his comment about her friend would offend Sarah, but she merely nodded. "No, I guess not."

They stayed there in silence for a moment, enjoying the domestic tranquility. Chuck still had trouble believing that he got to spend every day with her. Even watching her drink coffee was something he wouldn't trade for the world.

After another sip, a small grin snuck onto Sarah's face. "You know, she hasn't always been like that."

"Who? Carina?"

"Yeah. She was in love once."

Chuck found this hard to believe, but didn't interrupt. Getting Sarah to share anything was still tough, even if it was sharing about someone else's life.

"A few years ago, she was on a mission in South America. Undercover, trying to expose a drug cartel's links to arms shipments. She was partnered with another agent. A male agent. They spent months down there, working to get a break in the case. And, all that time spent together working side by side, they fell in love. It happens sometimes." She looked up at Chuck and smiled.

"So what happened?"

"There was a slip up. Carina failed to destroy some piece of evidence, and her partner was exposed. The cartel killed him, and they were going to kill her too. But before he died, Carina's partner cursed her for betraying him. He did it to convince the cartel that she had flipped him, so they would let her live."

"Wow."

"Yeah. It almost didn't work. They were going to kill her anyway, but one of the members of the cartel, a man named Sandoval, he convinced them that she would still be useful. I guess he had grown somewhat fond of her too. But she still had to watch her partner die. After that, she vowed to never let feelings get in the way again."

Chuck thought about the story for a while. He could imagine the pain she must have felt. He couldn't imagine her sharing it with anyone though. "She told you all of that?"

Sarah chuckled. "Yes, but she probably doesn't remember doing it. She was pretty drunk at the time."

Chuck got up from his seat and retrieved the coffee pot from the counter. Filling both of their mugs, he said, "It must have been awful for her."

"Losing someone, being right there and not able to do anything. It's the worst thing imaginable."

"I know," Chuck admitted. "Every mission, I always thought about what could happen to you." He gave Sarah a crooked smile. "It's why I never stayed in the car."

"It's why I always told you to stay in the car!" Sarah shot back. She looked back down at her coffee, and spun her spoon around for a few moments. "I know how Carina is. I've talked to her about it a few times. But, knowing what happened to her, I can understand. It doesn't take much to become jaded like that. All it takes is just one loss."

"Sarah," Chuck spoke up. "I admit I don't know Carina as well as you do, or as long as you have. But I do know you. And I don't think there's any way that you could ever become like her."

"I think you give me too much credit, Chuck. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She reached over the table and put her hand on Chuck's. "I guess it's a good thing that's past now."

Chuck studied his girlfriend, before finally asking, "You miss it, don't you?"

Sarah's blue eyes clouded over in concern. "Chuck, you know I…"

"No, it's ok, Sarah. I miss it too, sometimes." He gave her a reassuring smile. "I guess after you've helped bring down your second international terrorist organization, fixing computers doesn't quite give you the same level of job satisfaction."

"But your sister?"

"I made a promise, and I'd do it again."

"Well, so would I."

"So, I guess we just have to find our excitement elsewhere then, don't we?"

Sarah giggled. "Down boy. We've both got to go to work."

Chuck sighed. "Oh well." He stood up, and cleared the table. "Well, I guess I should be nicer to Carina from now on."

"Actually, I wish you wouldn't. I mean you shouldn't do anything to let her know I told you any of this," she added when she saw Chuck's confused expression. "I don't think she'd like that much."

As the two of them grabbed their things and headed to the door, Chuck said, "Ok, I'll be good. But, if I ever uncover any high school notebooks of Casey's that have any type of poetry or hearts drawn in it, I'm not making any promises."

Sarah gave her boyfriend a warm smile. "Deal."

* * *

_Stay tuned for the end of "Casey vs. the Fifth Elder", plus some other "B-sides."_


End file.
